


Star Gazing

by Hessonite_Angel



Series: Hope of the Future [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel





	Star Gazing

Kaito stared at the stars in the sky, Maki’s head on his chest as he pointed out each constellation.

       “Sky’s beautiful tonight.” He held Maki tighter. “Even more beautiful surrounded by ones I love.”

       “Gross.” Their child said from the firepit roasting smores in their back yard.

       “He’s right, your being gross.” Maki laughed. Kaito sat up and glanced in the direction of his son. The young purple haired boys red eyes concentrated on the marshmallow.

       “How are the smores coming?” Kaito asked.

       “I’ve got Mama’s done!” The child finished the treat and ran over to Maki. “Look Mama!”

       “Looks great, why don’t we let your dad have one first, Hikaru?” Maki asked. Hikaru looked confused.

       “Why? You’re the one who was at work all day.” He mumbled. Kaito laughed.

       “He’s got a point Makiroll!”

       “I’m making Dad’s next since he had to clean up after me though!” Hikaru ran back to the fire after Maki took the treat in her hands. She sighed but watch her kid happily. Kaito wrapped his arms more securely around her.

       “And you were worried you wouldn’t be a good mom.”

       “Do you want to die?” Maki glared. Kaito laughed and flopped back onto the ground. After about twenty minutes Hikaru ran up with his and his father’s treats.

       “What did I miss? Did dad point out any new constellations?”

       “Point one out and I’ll tell you.” Kaito said.

       “Hmmmm…” Maki watched as her son and husband played their star gazing game. Hikaru would point out a constellation all of them knew didn’t exist and Kaito would make up some wild story. Hikaru would always challenge his dad and pick out a fake constellation he picked before and Kaito would recite the same story he did the first time.

       Even Maki was amazed on how he remembered.

       “Dad have you ever been to space?”

       “Once, and it's all I needed.” Kaito said. “Now I’m more than happy to stay here on Earth with your mom and you.”

       “That bad huh?” Maki almost laughed at the boy’s reaction.

       “Space is awesome, but to stay up there forever would be lonely. I know I’d miss You and Your Mom. I’d miss your Aunt Kaede, Uncle Suichi and Little CLaire. I’d miss smores while star gazing.”

       “So, Earth is 100% better!” Hikaru smiled.

       “200% better.” Kaito confirmed.

       “You two done?” Maki asked. Hikaru tucked himself into his fathers side to finished star gazing.

       “I think well stay out for a bit longer, starting next week he’ll be heading out for school everyday with you. We’re gonna star gaze all we can tonight. Right?”

       “Yeah!”

       “Alright, I’m heading to bed. Don’t catch a cold.” Maki warned kissing Hikaru on the forehead and Kaito on the cheek.

       “We won’t.” Kaito smiled.

       “Why would she worry about you dad?”

       “Huh?”

       “Tenko-san said idiot’s don’t catch colds, so you’ll always be safe.” Hikaru smiled happily. Kaito heard Maki laugh from the house.

       “I’m not an idiot!”


End file.
